


Tocar fondo

by ada



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de semejante sueño, Joker sabía que no podía caer más bajo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tocar fondo

**Author's Note:**

> La insinuación de la pareja es la advertencia en sí misma.  
> Para [](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://serena-m-lupin.livejournal.com/)**serena_m_lupin** , que me pidió esto hace ya un tiempo :)

Tenía un problema, y por una vez no tenía nada que ver con huesos rotos. Joker se limpió el sudor frío de la frente. Percibía el ligero temblor de la mano, que parecía extenderse al resto de su cuerpo cada vez que las imágenes del sueño volvían a su cabeza. _Estás enfermo, Joker_. Había tocado fondo. Sin mirarse en un espejo, podía asegurar que tenía todo el rostro encendido, aunque sospechaba que el sentimiento de vergüenza absoluta tenía mucho que ver.

¿Tan mal estaba que ahora su subconsciente le traicionaba con sueños donde aparecían las curvas voluptuosas e _imaginarias_ de una IA? ¿Una que no tenía ni forma con la que fantasear? _Por el amor de dios, es una especie de ordenador inteligente… de esos que matan a los humanos_. A lo mejor la comandante tenía razón y había estado _flirteando_ con ella sin darse cuenta… ¿Demasiado tiempo trabajando junto a ella? Porque ahora era _ella_ y no _eso_ , claro. ¿En qué momento se habían torcido tanto las cosas? Sentía pena y desprecio por sí mismo. Con cuidado, Joker se levantó del camastro. Tenía suerte de que la Normandía estuviese atracada en Illium, porque no estaba en condiciones de pilotar.

Lo que necesitaba era una ducha muy, muy fría.

-

El remedio no ayudó tanto como esperaba. Joker era incapaz de quitarse el sueño de su cabeza: la versión humanizada de EDI, con la melena rubia cayéndole sobre los hombres con la gracia de una belleza clásica, ojos verdes y el cuerpo embutido en un vestido negro bastante sugerente que se ajustaba en los sitios idóneos. Tenía un aire a modelo de pasarela más que otra cosa, podría haber sido cualquier bombón; pero entonces recordó la voz del sueño llamándole “Jeff” con un extraño tono sugestivo que ninguna máquina debería ser capaz de emitir.

Sin embargo, lo peor estaba por llegar. EDI dejaba de ser sólo una imagen que observaba con ojos como platos en sus fantasías oníricas. Lo siguiente que recordaba del sueño era ella sentada sobre su regazo (otro detalle surrealista y prueba irrefutable de que aquello no podía ser _real_ ), con la voz susurrándole al oído su nombre una y otra vez. _Jeff, Jeff_. Y joder, Joker nunca había oído a nadie decirlo de forma que sonase tan sucio. Entonces empezaba a tocar lugares de su anatomía que habrían escandalizado a la buena señora Moreau de haberse enterado donde estaba su hijo.

—Jeff, no es el momento apropiado para ducharse. —La voz de EDI (la de verdad, creía) resonó con fuerza entre las paredes del baño tan repentinamente que el cerebro de Joker pareció colapsarse.

—¡Mierda, EDI! —El corazón le dio tal vuelco que lo sentía atascado en la garganta—. Joder. Hostia —masculló para sí mismo. Dio gracias por haber agarrado con fuerza casi sobrehumana la barra de la ducha. De lo contrario, ya estarían recogiendo los pedacitos de sus huesos rotos por todo el baño.

—Lo siento, Jeff. Pero según los cálculos temporales en los que he sido programada, estamos en el horario equivalente a la madrugada del planeta Tierra. Es decir, la hora de descanso de la tripulación. Podrías molestarles.

Joker recuperó el aliento, aunque ahora se sentía más avergonzado y perturbado que antes. El destino le estaba dando una patada tras otra; y la última había sido directa a la entrepierna.

—Tú no sales mucho, ¿verdad? —rebatió con tono jocoso, intentando ocultar la voz aguda y temblorosa—. Espera, ¿estás viéndome? —bramó, más escandalizado de lo que pretendía sonar.

—Por supuesto, Jeff. Yo siempre te veo.

No tardó en abalanzarse sobre la toalla que descansaba en el lavabo y se tapó tan rápido como pudo.

—Joder, EDI, ¿no te han metido un módulo de respeto por la intimidad, verdad? —escupió indignado; pero de nuevo las fuerzas le fallaron y estaba más alterado de lo necesario.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Jeff. No estoy programada para sentir pudor o excitación, así que ver a un hombre o mujer desnudos no produce ningún efecto en mi sistema. —La voz monótona de la IA siguió tan imperturbable como antes—. Sin embargo, puedo hacer cumplidos sobre tu… —hizo una pausa que mantuvo a Joker de hito en hito; tenía que ser un sueño—… sobre tu “escultural cuerpo” o “músculos torneados”, según los resultados de colocaciones lingüísticas utilizados para halagar a humanos de una búsqueda rápida en Extranet. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, lo haré. Eres mi amigo, Jeff.

A Joker le recorrió un escalofrío aterrado por toda la columna. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a su vida?

—Cállate, EDI. _Cállate._

Y sin importarle lo más mínimo, salió del baño sólo con la toalla alrededor de la cintura y cojeando. Una ducha fría había sido insuficiente; lo que necesitaba era una piscina de cubitos y cantidades industriales de Hallex o cualquier otra sustancia que le dejase medio en coma. Sí, lo necesitaba y con urgencia.

  
**-fin-**   



End file.
